hauntedmansionfandomcom-20200214-history
Mickey Mouse
Mickey Mouse is an anthropomorphic mouse cartoon character. Created by animator Walt Disney and Ub Iwerks, Mickey became famous for his first short, Steamboat WIllie. He is the "main" character of the Disney franchise. Haunted Mansion Hidden Mickeys In all versions of the Haunted Mansion, silhouettes of Mickey's head can be seen hidden throughout the attraction. These easter eggs are referred to as "Hidden Mickeys" and are a staple of Disney Theme Parks. Haunted Mansion * In the Foyer, if standing directly under one of the candelabras on the wall and looking up, you will see that it resembles a hidden Mickey * In the Great Hall there are three dishes arranged in the shape of Mickey's head. * Near the end of the Graveyard sequence, there is an open crypt with two shroud-like spirits watching guests. One of these phantoms has a face exactly resembling that of Mickey. * In the attic, there is a hatrack holding the hats of the Bride's late husbands. The hats are arranged as the resemble Mickey's head. * In the Attic there are three dishes on the floor forming a Hidden Mickey similarly to those in the Great Hall Phantom Manor * The Foyer Chandelier's base is decorated to resemble several Hidden mickeys * The Great Hall has the same plate hidden Mickey as the Haunted Mansion Other Appearances Epic Mickey Mickey is the protagonist of the protagonist of the 2010 video game Epic Mickey which featured an alternate realm's version of the Haunted Mansion known as Lonesome Manor. He does quests in the manor for the Lonesome Ghosts and Madame Leona. Horace Horsecollar asks him to go to the manor to find Constance Hatchaway's hatchet as proof that she killed her husbands. Spooky Tenants Mickey is a main character of the short story Spooky Tenants. When Goofy comes to his home, tired from the ghosts disturbing him, he decides to help him out. They discover that they're the ghosts of the Harker family - Jonathan, Ebeneezer, and his wife - and moved into Goofy's house when they lost their home. Mickey offers them a new home - the Haunted Mansion at Disneyland. Haunted Happenings Mickey is a main character of the illustrated coloring book ''The Haunted Mansion: Haunted Happenings''. He runs Squeaky Cleaners alongside Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Daisy, and Pluto. He gets a call from Mr. Gool on Halloween to come clean the mansion. He and his friends go through it together, until they realize it's haunted. Then, they try to escape as fast as they can, leaving all of their supplies behind. When Mr. Gool calls out to them, Mickey tells him to clean his own house from now on. House of Mouse Mickey is the main character in the animated series House of Mouse, where he runs and hosts the titular night club. He appears alongside the Hitchhiking Ghosts and the Lonesome Ghosts in the episode "House Ghosts". He's lifted by the Lonesome Ghosts at the end of "Grim Ginning Ghosts", before he introduces the last cartoon. At the end of the episode, he tells Donald that the costume contest didn't happen because of the ghosts. The Hitchhikers phase in next to them, scaring Donald. Mickey laughs and tells Mike to end the show. Mickey's Halloween Celebration Mickey appeared on the Illusion Manor float in Mickey's Halloween Celebration at Disneyland Paris. The float was inspired by Phantom Manor, and he appeared alongside the Phantom and Melanie Ravenswood. He spoke with the Phantom about the celebration on the parade route, and danced with the Waltzing Dead during the show stop. Other In 2019, Mickey began making meet n greet appearances outside of Phantom Manor's entrance. He is dressed in either a Phantom-inspired suit or his Lucky Nugget outfit. Trivia * Being Disney's mascot, Mickey appears in various Haunted Mansion merchandise pieces. * The sound effects, or foley, of The Haunted Mansion was done by Mickey's second voice actor, Jimmy MacDonald. He constructed the 'tubular bells' that can be heard in the loading zone and the howling winds that can be heard in the queue. Gallery Hidden Mickeys Hat Mickey.png|In the Attic, made of the hats of Constance's Husbands Mickey Plates.png|In the Ballroom Mickey.png|In the Graveyard Other Appearances Goolandmick.png|Mickey and Mr Gool Spookytenants4.jpg|Mickey and Goofy in Spooky Tenants HG18.JPG|Mickey and the Lonesome Ghosts HG19.JPG|Mickey, Donald, and the Hitchhiking Ghosts 44339936045_fc92ff0704 k.jpg|Mickey the Illusionist Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Heroes Category:Animals Category:Alive Category:Pre-Existing Characters